История игрушек: El amor en espanol
by Jessie - Princess Prairie
Summary: Since Andy's toys became Bonnie's toys, at them new life has begun. In this life heroes should cope with new problems, for example, jealousy of the Buzz of Jessie and Woody; Buzz attempts to repair "starprobe vehicle" and to take away Jess in space.
1. Chapter 1

Вуди лениво потянулся на заправленной кровати и посмотрел в окно. Солнышко ярко освещало детскую комнатку и всех её обитателей, каждый из которых, был занят своим делом:  
>Трикси и Рекс обсуждали выход новой игры «Mafia 2». Им не терпелось поскорее найти её и обыграть остальных. Клоун, Шикалка и Долли вели какой-то оживлённый диалог о проблемах воспитания современных детей. Лютик и Буллзай носились с одного конца комнаты к другому, но так и не могли понять – кто, же из них быстрее? Картофельные головы с умилением наблюдали за тем, как их малыши играют с Горошинами в «съедобное – не съедобное».<br>- Вуди! Эй, Вуди! – раздался голос Хемма.  
>Посмотрев вниз, Шериф заметил его и Спиральку, играющих на полу, в домино.<br>- В чём дело?  
>- Что-то, этим утром, у нас подозрительно тихо. Ты не мог бы проверить Базза?<br>- Зачем? – удивился Вуди. – Ты же сам недавно жаловался, что все устали от его бесконечной активности. А теперь, тебе не нравится, что он, успокоился?  
>- Почему, не нравится? Ещё как нравится! – заявил Хемм. – Но успокоился он как-то <em>слишком<em> быстро.  
>- Согласен. – кивнул Спиралька. – Ты не подумай, мы не придираемся. Просто волнуемся за друга.<br>- Я тоже... - грустно вздохнул Вуди. – Ладно, пойду, проверю их.  
>- Думаешь, Джесси будет с ним?<br>- Уверен. – невесело усмехнулся Шериф – Он же её от себя ни на шаг не отпускает.  
>И с этими словами, Вуди направился к корзинке для игрушек. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – это откровенно скучающая Джесси. Она сидела на мягких кубиках с заспанным лицом и полузакрытыми глазами.<br>- Что с тобой? – выпучил глаза Вуди.  
>Джесси сонно посмотрела на него, затем повернула голову куда-то влево. Проследив за её взглядом, Вуди и увидел Базза, упорно ищущего провода в картонном звездолёте, на котором, маркером, был нарисован номер «42».<br>- И давно? – спросил Шериф.  
>- Ещё с ночи. – устало ответила девушка. – Поднял меня, часа в два, и начал что-то тараторить по-испански. Я, естественно, не поняла ни слова, кивнула ему и пошла спать. Но Базз взял меня за руку, притащил к этой картонке, и заставил смотреть, как он там что-то ищет! И, главное, стоило мне задремать, как он меня тормошил, затаскивал в этот корабль, вытаскивал, и всё начиналось поновой!<br>Вуди цокнул языком.  
>- Бедненькая. – посочувствовал он. – Выходит, ты опять почти не спала?<br>- Опять. – грустно вздохнула Джесси.  
>- ¡La señorita! – раздался ликующий голос Базза. – ¡Parece, a mí ha resultado!<br>Не обращая никакого внимания на Вуди, он схватил Джесси за руку и, буквально, закинул в, так называемый, звездолет.  
>Вуди по нескольку раз в день наблюдал эту картину. Поначалу, игрушек это забавляло. Все начали помогать ему, чинить корабль: Инопланетянчики и Картошки – под руководством Рекса – обустроили в кабину; Буллзай, Долли и Лютик красиво разукрасили звездолет; Вуди и Спиралька следили за тем, чтобы никто ничего не поломал. А вот у Джесси была самая тяжелая работа – она должна была поддерживать Базза и всё время быть рядом, чтобы тот не волновался и не искал её каждые 2-3 минуты.<br>Однако, через пару дней, его гиперактивнасть начала напрягать. Похоже, Базз был уверен, что починил свой корабль, и каждую ночь будил Джесси, чтобы улететь в космос вместе с ней. Базз, как ему казалось, нажимал все нужные кнопки, правильно дёргал рычаги, но отремонтированный звездолёт упорно не хотел взлетать. Рейнджер, каждую ночь, искал причину неполадок, а Джесси всё никак не удавалось поспать. Из-за недосыпа, она всё время ходила с полузакрытыми глазами. Джесс не могла вникнуть в разговор или элементарно расслабиться. Словом, выматывалась по полной программе, а Баззу хоть бы что!  
>Игрушки всерьёз забеспокоились за подругу. Они написали в «Солнышко» о своей проблеме. Получив ответ, друзья были в шоке - оказывается, что когда Лотсо перезагружал Базза, ему вставили новые батарейки с дополнительной энергией, что, возможно, могло стать причиной этой гиперактивности. Друзья попытались «незаметно» поменять батарейки, но ничего не выходило. Выход оставался только один: нужно было дождаться, пока новые батарейки сядут. Но было это, ой, как не просто! Ведь в перерывах между ремонтом, он либо хватал Джесс за руки, и что-то говорил на стремительном испанском, либо пытался с ней танцевать, но, естественно, ничего не получалось. Не зная, как помочь девушке, Хемм поискал в книгах испанский словарик и ничего не найдя, друзья опять написали в «Солнышко» и, впервые упомянув об испанской версии Базза, вкратце объяснили сложившуюся ситуацию. Это письмецо повергло в шок, практически, всех обитателей детского сада. К сожалению, Книжный Червь тоже не нашёл словарик. Чтобы не вызывать не нужных подозрений у Базза, друзья собирались подвое или трое и делились идеями, но ничего путного не придумать не смогли. План, по переведению Базза в нужный режим, был временно убран в ящик.<br>Теперь игрушки занимались планом, по спасению Джесси от недосыпа. Они всячески отвлекали рейнджера от работы, давая девушке пару минут подремать.  
>Вот и сейчас, Долли подошла к Баззу и очень быстро начала говорить разные, совершенно не связные, слова и обильно жестикулировать, изображая отчаяние. Пока Базз тщётно пытался понять, что говорит девушка и как ей помочь, Джесси тихонько вылезла из звездолета и, сев рядом с Вуди, спросила:<br>- Ты не против, если я у тебя на коленях посплю?  
>- Конечно, не против! – разрешил тот.<br>- Спасибо! – от души, поблагодарила его Джесси, и положила голову на колени Шерифа.  
>Вуди снял с неё шляпу и погладил по голове. Ей это часто помогало. Шериф наклонился к лицу девушки, чтобы, понять, спит она или нет, но вот беда: Базз не знал подлинного значения этого жеста. Отделавшись от Долли, так и не поняв, чего она хотела, рейнджер повернулся к звездолету, но, не обнаружив там Джесси, начал обеспокоенно озираться. Повернувшись на 180 градусов, Базз увидел картину, заставившую его начисто забыть о ремонте: с закрытыми глазами, Джессика лежала на коленях Шерифа, который гладил её волосы, слишком низко склонившись над её лицом. У Базза сжались кулаки, инстинкт собственника захлестнул все остальные. Подойдя к Вуди, он посмотрел на парня убийственным взглядом. Подняв голову, Вуди жестами попытался объяснить рейнджеру, что Джесси спит, но сейчас Базза это интересовало в последнюю очередь. Он уж не раз замечал, что этот ковбой постоянно крутится рядом с <em>его<em> девушкой!  
>Сжав кулаки, Базз прошипел:<br>- ¿En que esperas?  
>Вуди, естественно, ничего не поняв, прошептал:<br>- Не буди её, она и так устала.  
>Рейнджеру уже порядком поднадоел этот языковой барьер, и он повысил голос:<br>- ¡Cuando comprenderas, al fin: la senorita Jessica me quiere solamente!  
>- Да тише ты! – Вуди приложил палец к губам.<br>Джесси беспокойно завертелась во сне. Посмотрев на неё, Базз сокрушённо вздохнул:  
>- ¡Soy duro en mi amor!<br>Аккуратно взяв девушку на руки, Базз отнёс её на кровать Бонни. Положил, и залюбовался этим чудом. Джессика казалась ему самой прекрасной девушкой в мире, идеалом красоты, ярким солнцем в кромешной тьме. Оставив девушку спать, Базз пошел проверить, как идут дела у Рекса и Трикси, про себя готовя мужской разговор с Вуди. Если бы Базз мог – давно бы уже врезал этому нахалу, но, к сожалению, этот самый нахал был представителем закона.


	2. Chapter 2

Приближалось время обеда, и Бонни вот-вот должна была вернуться из «Солнышка». В надежде отвлечь Базза от Джесси, Рекс и Трикси вызвались помогать ему с поисками неполадок в корабле.  
>Лютик, Буллзай, Спиралька и Хемм тихо перешептывались в уголке, пытаясь придумать новый план:<br>- Если бы нам даже и удалось, - говорил Хемм, - положить Базза на живот, открутить спину и сменить батарейки, то потом мы бы стали, для него, врагами «№ 1».  
>- А что, если это проделает Джесси? – спросил Лютик. – Максимум, что может случиться – она потеряет его доверие.<br>- И тогда мы все ТОЧНО попали! – заявил Спиралька. – Не забывай, сейчас Джесси – единственный мостик к Баззу. И его совсем не смущает языковой барьер.  
>- Но, ты, же видел, как Базз её изводит! – все посмотрели на кровать. – Хвала небесам, он, наконец, понял, что Джесси хочет спать. Иногда мне так и хочется проучить его! – Лютик недобро потёр копытца.<br>- Ты просто не знаешь Базза. – грустно вздохнул Хемм - Раньше он не был таким.  
>- Вообще-то был, когда думал, что он настоящий. – напомнил Спиралька – Не знаю, каким образом, но Вуди как-то вдолбил Баззу, что мы все игрушки.<br>- Ну, тогда, пусть Вуди ещё раз скажет Баззу, кто он есть! – предложил Лютик.  
>Буллзай толкнул Лютика копытом, и, выразительно посмотрев ему в глаза, покачал головой.<br>- Не выйдет. – нахмурился Хемм. – Вуди по-испански говорить не умеет! Равно как и все остальные.  
>- Ладно, - согласился единорог, - давайте думать дальше...<br>Такие разговоры происходили в комнате Бонни каждый день. Тем временем, Вуди и Долли сидели радом со спящей Джесси и так же тихо шептались:  
>- Как ты думаешь, - тихо спросила Долли, глядя на спящую девушку, - надолго её хватит?<br>- Не знаю. – закрыл глаза Шериф. – С одной стороны – Джесси так выматывается, что скоро будет засыпать прямо на ходу.  
>- Ну, а с другой?<br>- Она очень любит Базза. Мы, на днях, шушукались на эту тему.  
>- И что же она сказала?<br>Вуди поднял взгляд на подругу:  
>- Джесси сказала, что готова простить ему <em>абсолютно всё<em>.  
>- Не понимаю я её! – нахмурилась Долли. – Она так мучается, не спит, даже, элементарно, не отдыхает от Базза. И, после всего этого, она его прощает? Что же это за любовь?<br>- Долли, ты не понимаешь. – напрягся Вуди. – Любовь – это, когда ради счастья любимого, готов пожертвовать своим собственным! Когда любишь, прощаешь любые глупости и ошибки.  
>- Говоришь так, будто тебе это знакомо. – Долли прищурилась. – Вуди, ты, когда-то, был влюблён?<br>- Да. – тихо ответил тот. – Раньше. И сейчас. Всегда.  
>- Кто она?<br>- Очень хорошая игрушка.  
>- Расскажи. – попросила Долли.<br>Шериф задумался. С тех пор, как она исчезла из его жизни, Вуди ни с кем об этом не говорил. Сами воспоминания о ней причиняли невыносимую боль. Он глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:  
>- Мы встретились, ещё, когда Энди был маленьким. Она была обворожительной пастушкой – Бо Пип. Частенько, я приглядывал за её овечками, в тайне надеясь, что она обратит на меня внимание. Бо была очень открытой, проницательной и немного загадочной. Что уж скрывать? Я влюбился, как мальчишка! Когда появился Базз, я наделал кучу ошибок и не все смог исправить, но она меня простила. Она всегда была рядом и мы... – Вуди сдавленно сглотнул, - мы были вместе. Когда появилась Джесси, она стали хорошими подружками и вместе играли с Буллзаем и овечками. – парень горько усмехнулся: - Уже тогда Базз оказывал Джесси знаки внимания. Но время шло. Энди рос и во время домашних распродаж отдавал некоторые игрушки. Вскоре, среди них оказалась и Бо. – лицо Вуди исказила гримаса боли. – С тех пор, я не знал где она, счастлива ли. Это больно – терять любимую девушку. И, если, Базз с Джесси поссорятся, им тоже будет очень больно.<br>- Так значит, - задумчиво протянула Долли, - что бы ни случилось, они друг другу всё простят? Всё настолько серьёзно?  
>- Да.<br>Долли вздохнула. Теперь она понимала, почему Вуди так старается сохранить отношения Базза и Джесси – он не хочет, чтобы они пережили ту же боль. Сочувственно вздохнув, Долли взяла его за руку:  
>- Всё будет хорошо, Вуди, - шептала она, - всё будет хорошо.<br>Вуди грустно улыбнулся:  
>- Все так говорят. Просто не все понимают, что я чувствовал. Знаешь, на стену лезть хотелось.<br>Долли задумалась. Она тоже не могла понять Вуди. Она тоже никогда не влюблялась. Вуди мысленно старался стереть из головы образ очаровательной пастушки. Как всегда, безуспешно.  
>Неожиданно, за их спинами раздался голос Джесси:<br>- У меня были те же ощущения, когда Эмили бросила меня.  
>Вуди и Долли так и подпрыгнули на месте.<br>- А-а-а! – Вуди закричал от неожиданности. – Ты нас напугала!  
>- Извини. – Джесси виновато опустила голову. – Я нечаянно услышала ваш разговор, и... я догадываюсь, как тебе тяжело.<br>- Кто такая Эмили? – спросила Долли.  
>Джесси задумалась. Даже, когда она оказалась у Энди, она помнила об Эмили. Но, теперь появилась Бонни, и, неожиданно, Джесси начала забывать бывшую хозяйку.<br>- Да так. - пожала плечами девушка. – Призрак из моего прошлого.  
>Вуди так и застыл на месте. Дар речи убежал далеко и надолго. Он просто не мог в это поверить! Джесси, наконец-то, перестала переживать из-за бывшей хозяйки! Мало того – она назвала её призраком. Значит, у Джесс <em>действительно<em> началась новая жизнь!  
>- Не хочешь говорить – не надо. – пожала плечами Долли. - Я не заставляю.<br>- Просто я... - Джесси запнулась, обдумывая ответ. Немного помолчав, она сказала: - Мне надоело жить прошлым.  
>Она с улыбкой посмотрела на ковбоя:<br>- В чём дело, Вуди?  
>- А... а... - тут к Шерифу вернулся дар речи: - Можно поговорить с тобой наедине?<br>- Конечно! – широко улыбнулась девушка. – Пошли вниз!  
>Спрыгнув с кровати, Вуди повернулся Джесси и спросил:<br>- Как это понимать?  
>- Что именно? – девушка вскинула брови.<br>- Ты сказала, что Эмили – призрак из прошлого. – пояснил Вуди. – Почему?  
>- Не знаю. – пожала плечами Джесси. – Просто, за эти полторы недели столько всего случилось, что у меня произошло что-то вроде... переоценки жизненных ценностей.<br>- А по конкретнее?  
>- Ну... - ковгёрл задумалась. – Это началось после «Солнышка». Когда ты рассказал мне историю Лотсо. Наши истории чем-то похожи. Заметь – Лотсо жил прошлым и, поэтому, плохо кончил. Ещё, Базз очень изменился, - Джесси не смогла сдержать улыбку, - и, теперь, за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Мы очень сблизились за последнее время. А ещё, я никогда не воспринимала Энди как хозяина, а вот Бонни... она стала моей хозяйкой и сейчас я привязана к ней даже больше, чем когда-то к Эмили.<br>- Выходит, - протянул Вуди, - ты больше не плачешь по ней?  
>- Выходит, что так.<br>- Джесси... - лицо Шерифа расплылось в счастливой улыбке. – Я так за тебя рад!  
>Вуди обнял её, и закружил по комнате в дикой танце. Игрушки, со смехом наблюдали за этой сценой. Вуди не переставал повторять:<br>- Ты больше не плачешь! Теперь всё хорошо! У тебя новая жизнь! Как я за тебя рад!  
>Джесси радостно завизжала. Остальные игрушки подхватили драйв и запрыгали на месте. Все, от души, радовались за подругу. И лишь один из них, не участвовал в общем веселье. Базз стоял у стены, хмуро скрестив руки на груди. Он чувствовал себя лишним, на этом празднике жизни. Он злился из-за того, что не мог понять причины этого веселья. Злился на вездесущего ковбоя. А ещё, он злился на Джессику, из-за того, что она, как Баззу казалось, поддаётся чарам Шерифа. Базз решил бороться за свою любовь. И начинать нужно было срочно!<br>- La senorita Jessica! – громко позвал Базз.  
>- Иду! – радостно отозвалась та, и подбежала к рейнджеру. – Что случилось?<br>Базз взял её за руки и посмотрел в глаза:  
>- Quer a tocarle s lo de nuevo. Su sonrisa enciende en mi , y sin aquel que arde, la llama del amor!<br>- Базз. – Джесси смущённо улыбнулась. – Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, но мне это нравится.  
>- Su piel es tierna, como la seda! - Базз прижался губами к её руке. Подняв голову, он продолжил: – No puedo comprender, c mo tal ngel como <span>usted<span>, vive sobre tal planeta, - мужчина с презрением обвёл рукой комнату, - como esta?  
>- Я не знаю, что ты сейчас сказал, - Джеси нахмурилась, - но интонация мне не понравилась.<br>- Sobre, la senorita! – Базз упал на колени и снова начал целовать её руку. - Perdonen a m mi falta de tacto! – в перерывах, между поцелуями, говорил он. - No quer a aparecer rudo! Juro a usted, le llevar de este planeta y le mostrar los milagros de la galaxia! Conoc is nunca que tal el miedo o la pena! A nadie permitir ofenderle!  
>- Базз, встань. – Джесси потянула его на себя.<br>Рейнджер поднялся с колен и снова заглянул в глаза девушки. Этот взгляд сводил его с ума! Почему, ну почему, он так поздно её встретил? Базз думал, что если бы он попал на эту планету раньше, то, возможно, они с Джессикой, уже давно, летали бы по просторам космоса.  
>Словно из тумана, до него донёсся голос:<br>- Базз! Джесси! – кричал Вуди - Вы чего там зависли? Бонни вот-вот зайдёт в комнату!  
>- Святая Нэнси Линкольн! – опомнилась Джесси и побежала на кровать, оставив растерянного Базза у карзины.<br>Тут в комнату вбежала счастливая Бонни и устроила игрушкам коллективное чаепитие.


	3. Chapter 3

- О, Базз! Бонни решила взять меня и Вуди с собой в «Солнышко»! Я так рада! Совсем скоро я снова увижусь с Барби! - радостно вопила Джесси.  
>Базз не понимал, что Джессика говорит, но он видел, что она счастлива. Не в силах сдержать себя, Базз подхватил её на руки, посмотрел ей в глаза и страстно заговорил:<br>- Senorita! Este dia es hermoso, como su persona, y el sol luce es deslumbrador, como su sonrisa! Sus ojos arden es mas brillante que la estrella...  
>- Джесси! - подлетел к ним Вуди. - Ты в это веришь? - он, буквально, вырвал Джесси из рук ошарашенного Базза.<br>Забросив подругу на спину, Вуди, словно волчок, закружил её по комнате.  
>- А-а-а-а-а-а-а! - верещала Джесси.<br>Базза затрясло от гнева. Этот ковбой его уже достал! Вдруг, в комнату вбежала Бонни и положила - заранее замеревших - ковбоев в рюкзачок.  
>- Бонни! - крикнула с первого этажа мама. - Детка, иди сюда!<br>Оставив рюкзачок, Бонни выбежала из комнаты. Ковбои выпрыгнули из рюкзака и Джесси подбежала к Баззу.  
>- Базз, ты только не волнуйся. - Джесси начала теребить косу. - Мы с Вуди ненадолго уедем. - она кивнула в сторону ковбоя и рюкзака. - Совсем ненадолго, - Джесси взяла рейнджера за руки, - хорошо?<br>- Que ha pasado, la senorita? - заволновался Базз. - Por algo sois indispuestos? Alguien le ha ofendido? Esto el? - Базз яростно посмотрел на Шерифа.  
>Ответить Джесси не успела - в коридоре послышались детские шаги. Вуди подскочил к Баззу и Джесси.<br>- Потом наговоритесь!  
>Бесцеремонно схватив девушку за руку, Вуди потащил её к рюкзаку. Базз, державший Джесс за другую руку, потянул на себя, со словами:<br>- Dejala ir!  
>Шериф резко дёрнул Джесс и Базз не удержал её руку. Дверь со скрипом открылась. В последнюю, жизненно важную, долю секунды, Вуди успел закинуть Джесси в рюкзак и залезть туда сам. Бонни надела рюкзачок и побежала к машине. Базз ужаснулся. Он видел, как ковбой <em>силой<em>тащит леди Джессику неизвестно куда и увозит её в каком-то странном транспортировочном приспособлении. Скорее всего, он попытается соблазнить её. Нужно срочно спасти Джессику и показать этому ковбою, кто из них достоин её любви.  
>Базз быстро залез на кровать и, встав на подоконник, посмотрел в окно. Из окна было видно, как Бонни положила рюкзак с Вуди и Джесси в машину. Не смотря на протестующие возгласы игрушек, Базз выпрыгнул из окна, схватился за трубу, съехал по ней вниз и спрыгнул на землю. Хвала небесам за то, что ни мама ни Бонни не смотрели в сторону дома! Со скоростью света Базз пронёсся через дворик и в самый последний момент зацепился за машину.<br>Не спеша отъехав от двора, мама повезла Бонни в детский сад. Заведя дочь в здание, мама поехала по магазинам.  
>Бонни забежала в комнату бабочек и вытащила из рюкзачка ковбоев. Продемонстрировав свои игрушки, дети начали увлечённо играть в «Дикий Запад». Вскоре раздался звонок на прогулку. Побросав игрушки, малыши побежали на улицу. Ковбои встали на ноги и осмотрелись.<br>- Вуди! Джесси! - послышался чей-то, до боли знакомый голос. - Как я рада снова вас видеть!  
>Друзья рывком обернулись и расплылись в улыбках - к ним, со всех ног, неслась Барби.<br>- Как же я рада вас видеть! - плакала Барби, обнимая старых друзей.  
>- Мы тоже, Барби! - весело ответил Вуди. - Ну, как у вас теперь?<br>- Всё отлично! - просияла Барби. - В комнату Гусеничек сейчас идут добровольно, как на ринг!  
>- Ха! - воскликнул Вуди. - Выходит, Скала нашёл себе подходящих противников? - Барби радостно закивала.<br>- Эх! Хороша наша жизнь!  
>И с этими словами, Вуди снова забросил Джесси на спину и начал носиться ней по всей комнате. Игрушки "Солнышка" прыгали вокурат перед Шерифом, создавая иллюзию препятствий. Словом, всем было весело. Всё бы ничего, но Вуди бежал с <em>такой<em> скоростью и _так_ неуклюже, что Джесси от страха закричала…

Стоило Бонни скрыться в дверях садика, как Базз спрыгнул с трубы машины и пробрался в «Солнышко». Пробираясь по потолку, он думал о том, как будет спасать Джесику. И от чего спасать? У этого ковбоя необычное мышление. Он всё время пытался обольстить Джессику, но делал это странными, совершенно не понятными Баззу способами. Вдруг, Базз услышал имя своей возлюбленной и помчался на голос. Сквозь потолочную решётку он видел, как к ковбоям подбежала очень красивая девушка и кинулась их обнимать. Дальше они весело что-то обсуждали. Базз уж было расслабился и подумал, что Джессике ни что не угрожает и собирался уйти, как вдруг услышал её крик. Резко обернувшись, Базз припал к решётке. Понаблюдав за действиями Шерифа, Базз, мрачно сжав зубы, отправился домой. Он знал, что Джессика хорошо относится к Вудстеру, но Базз для себя уже всё решил...


	4. Chapter 4

- Ну? Как там теперь? Кто живёт в комнате Гусеничек? Как дела у Барби?... - вопросы лились рекой и ковбои просто не успевали на них отвечать.  
>- Если коротко, - ответил Вуди, - то в «Солнышке» теперь просто рай! Как на отдых съездил.<br>- Когда это ты успел устать? - поинтересовался Картофель.  
>- Кому отдых, а кому «Бешеные скачки». - невесело пробурчала Джесси.<br>- О чём ты? - спросил Хемм.  
>В ответ Джесси шумно вздохнула.<br>- Кстати, - обратилась она к Клоуну, - Пупс передаёт тебе привет!  
>- Расскажи, как он там? - попросил Клоун.<br>Пока Джесси рассказывала о новой жизни Пупса, Вуди почувствовал, что кто-то взял его за плечо. Обернувшись, он увидел перед собой Базза.  
>- Фу-х, Базз, это ты. - облегчённо вздохнул Вуди. - Не пугай меня так больше.<br>- Iremos, hablaremos.  
>Базз повёл Вуди за угол кровати, а Шериф, тем временем думал, что что-то здесь не так. Уж слишком странное у Базза лицо. Остановившись, Базз повернулся к Вуди и спросил:<br>- Sabes que no es bueno llevar a las muchachas ajenas?  
>- Что-что? - не понял Вуди.<br>- Lo que Jessica no comprende mi lengua, todava no significar que no podemos ser juntos! - кипел Базз.  
>- Я так понял, ты сейчас о Джесси говоришь? - догадался Шериф. - Да всё с ней в порядке, ну, пошутил не удачно...<br>- Que no hablaras ahora, - Базз сжал кулаки, - esto no justificar tus actos.  
>- Базз? В чём дело? - Вуди нервно покосился на сжатые кулаки друга.<br>- Ya hablaba muchas veces que no eres digno del amor de Jessica, hablaba por lo visto en vano.  
>- Базз, - постепенно, до Вуди начало доходить, - ты же не собираешься драться?<br>- Tiene que darte Parece que la leccion...

Игрушки мирно разговаривали о «Солнышке», когда услышали странный шум за кроватью. Не сговорившись, они рванули к источнику шума. Когда компания добралась до места, их взору предстала пугающая картина: Вуди лежал на животе, а Базз, поставив одну ногу парню на спину, заламывал ему руки. Опомнившись, игрушки завопили:  
>- Базз! Ты что? Отпусти Вуди!<br>Но Базз не обращал на них никакого внимания. Ему важно было доказать этому мальчишке, что он сильнее, что он достоин. Глазами он нашёл в толпе Джессику. Она выглядела напуганной. Меньше всего на свете Базз хотел, чтобы она видела их разборки. За этими мыслями, Базз слегка ослабил хватку. Воспользовавшись моментом, Вуди сбросил с себя рейнджера. Подскочив с пола, Базз попытался ударить Вуди, но тот ловко увернулся.  
>- Базз! Вуди! Не надо! - кричала Джесси, но парни её не слушали - они были полностью поглощены дракой.<br>Базз сделал тройное сальто, но Вуди успел отбежать. Тогда Базз решил покончить с этим. Он подбежал к Шерифу и со всей силы врезал ему в глаз. Не ожидавший такого удара, Вуди отлетел на добрых пол метра, ударился головой о ножку детского стульчика и потерял сознание.  
>- Вуди! - ахнули игрушки и подбежали к Шерифу.<br>Джесси положила на колени его голову и принялась хлопать по щекам:  
>- Вуди, очнись! Пожалуйста!<br>Шериф МЕД-ЛЕН-НО открыл глаза и посмотрел на присутствующих. Вокруг него были все друзья. Они выглядели как-то странно, взволнованно, что-ли... Вдруг, Вуди упёрся взглядом в чьи-то яблочно-зелёные глаза. Моргнув, Вуди понял, что эти глаза принадлежат Джесси.  
>- Привет. - улыбнулся Шериф, глядя на подругу. - Как дела?<br>Джесси не успела ответить, - к ней подошел Базз и положив руку ей на плечо, спросил:  
>- No me he desvivido? - и, повернувшись к Вуди, добавил: - Espero, no treparas mas a mi muchacha?<br>- Привет, Базз! - Вуди расплылся в широченной улыбке. - А чего это ты на другом языке говоришь?  
>- Вуди, - испуганно прошептала Джесси, - тебе не хорошо?<br>- Лучше не бывает. - промурлыкал парень, поднимая голову с колен ошарашенной девушки...


	5. Chapter 5

Держась за голову, Джесси сидела под кроватью и отрешённо смотрела в пространство. Нет, любовь тут не при чём... почти. С одной стороны без памяти влюблённый Базз, который хочет видеть её рядом с собой как минимум двадцать часов в сутки. С другой - потерявший память, совершенно беспомощный, превратившийся в Хиппи Вуди!  
>В последние две недели Джесси буквально разрывалась между любимым мужчиной и лучшим другом. Стоило ей начать приглядывать за Вуди, как возмущённый недостатком внимания Базз утаскивал её от жизнерадостного Шерифа. Стоило Джесси начать ласкаться с Баззом, как Вуди выделывал очередной номер, например пробовал научить Рекса сидеть по-турецки. Хватаясь за голову, игрушки неслись к Джесси и утаскивали её присматривать за Вуди, тем самым вызывая возмущение Базза. Присматриваешь за Вуди - Базз обижается - гуляешь с Баззом - Вуди выделывает дурацкие фокусы - идёшь присматривать за Вуди... Замкнутый круг.<br>- La senorita, por que usted aqui una?  
>Джесси даже не обернулась. Тихо подошедший Базз взял её за руку и осторожно спросил:<br>- He hecho algo no asi?  
>Ноль реакции, Джесс даже не моргнула. Рейнджер легонько потряс её за плечо.<br>- La senorita Jessica que con usted?  
>Он обхватил её лицо руками и посмотрел ей в глаза - всё тот же безжизненный взгляд. Внутри у Базза всё болезненно сжалось. Он подхватил девушку на руки и её голова безвольно упала на его плечо. Напуганный такими резкими переменами, Базз вылетел из под кровати и закричал:<br>- Hay aqui un doctor?  
>Обернувшись, игрушки сначала не поняли, что происходит. Ну таскает Базз Джесси на руках, ну она не двигается, это каждый день происходит. И только Буллзай заметил странную особенность - Джесси не улыбалась, не смущалась, не смеялась... вообще ничего! Занервничав, конь подбежал к Джесси и потянул её за руку. Не получив ответа, Буллзай в панике бросился к игрушкам требуя от них помощи.<br>Чего только не перепробовали игрушки! Картошки били Джесси по щекам, Долли и Клоун ласково уговаривали её выйти из «транса», Рекс в панике тряс её за плечи, Буллзай облизывал ей руки и лицо, - всё было тщётно, - Джесси не подавала никаких признаков жизни. Лишь изредка моргала. Пришедший на шум Вуди, попросил разрешения осмотреть подругу. Внимательно осмотрев лицо Джесси, Вуди уверенно заявил:  
>- С ней всё в порядке, просто она думает.<br>- И откуда такие выводы? - скептически изогнул бровь Картофель.  
>- А разве это не очевидно? - Вуди указал на ковгёрл. - Дайте ей время всё обдумать и она сама вернётся в реальность.<br>Теперь и игрушки оказались в ступоре. Конечно они привыкли доверять Вуди, но ведь это было до того, как он «свихнулся». Грустно вздохнув вся дружная компания разошлась по своим делам, оставив Джесси лежать на коленях Базза.  
>Рейнджер не спал всю ночь. Он тихо просил девушку очнуться и рассказывал ей о своих чувствах. Базз не представлял, что эту самую минуту, Джесси решала очень важный вопрос. Прокручивая в памяти свою жизнь со времени знакомства с Вуди, до настоящего момента, Джесси пыталась найти хоть какое-то лекарство от помешательства друга и ревности своего парня. Ей казалось, что она знает ответ на свой вопрос, но не могла понять, что это. Ближе к утру ответ начал выкристаллизовывать ся. Тут до неё донеслись обрывки враз:<br>- Esto es severo de repente, pero es tan hermoso...  
>Глубоко вздохнув, она распахнула глаза и увидела перед собой взволнованное лицо Базза.<br>- Привет, - улыбнулась она. Базз хотел было что-то сказать, но Джесс прикрыла его губы рукой, погладила его по лицу и шепнула, - Тише...  
>Базз нежно взял девушку за руку. То, что сейчас происходило между ними, есть высшая форма любви. Когда влюблённые понимают друг друга без слов. Они просто сидели и не могли наглядеться друг на друга. Казалось, что весь мир со всеми его обитателями, просто взял и испарился. Обняв рейнджера за шею, Джесси невесомо коснулась своими губами его губ. Базз, также невесомо погладил её по спине. Идиллию нарушил грубый мужской кашель и влюблённые от неожиданности подпрыгнули на месте.<br>- Извиняюсь, что оторвал вас от столь увлекательного занятия, - противным голосом заговорил Картофель, - но у нас возникли проблемы с Вуди.  
>- Умеешь ты выбрать время. - проворчала Джесси, нехотя выбираясь из объятий Базза.<br>Глядя в след удаляющейся девушке, Базз почувствовал некое внутреннее умиротворение и определённую жалость к сошедшему с ума молодому Шерифу.


	6. Chapter 6

- Эй, Шериф! Позволишь присесть? - и с этими словами Джесси плюхнулась на подоконник рядом с Вуди.  
>Шериф с улыбкой посмотрел на подругу.<br>- Привет, Джесс! Как дела?  
>- Ну-у-у... - протянула девушка, - если не считать твоей амнезии и временного помешательства, то всё просто отлично!<br>- Со мной одни проблемы. - Вуди сник головой.  
>- Нет нет! Что ты? - поспешила успокоить парня Джесси. - Если бы со мной такое случилось, ты бы тоже мне помог! Мы на то и друзья, чтобы не бросать друг друга в беде!<br>Вуди робко улыбнулся. Рядом с Джесси он чувствовал себя в безопасности, но Вуди не покидало ощущение, что он забыл что-то очень важное. Шериф грустно вздохнул и то ковгёрл это не укрылось.  
>- Вуди? Что-то не так?<br>- Да нет, всё так, просто... - Вуди грустно вздохнул. - просто мне кажется, что я забыл что-то из ряда вон важное и никак не могу вспомнить, что!  
>- Ну, ты много чего забыл. - Джесси неопределённо пожала плечами. - А с чем это связанно?<br>Вуди напряг память.  
>- Что-то с моей профессией...<br>- Шерифа?  
>Вуди покачал головой.<br>- Ковбоя.  
>- Ковбоя... - Джесси начала перебирать в голове все обязанности ковбоя, параллельно сверяла их со своими воспоминаниями о жизни Вуди. – «Что там было? Буллзай... нет, Вуди рядом с ним постоянно. Вспомнил бы! Что ещё? Лассо... неа, пользуется, хоть и редко. Чем мы вообще занимаемся? Ловим бычков, разводим лошадей, забрасываем лассо, пасём овец... Пасём овец! Овец!»<br>- Трикси! - завопила Джесси через всю комнату. - Включи компьютер!  
>- Хорошо! - Трикси быстро нажала на кнопку запуска.<br>На вопли девчонок сбежались остальные игрушки Бонни и Энди. Джесси подпрыгнула к клавиатуре и остервенело начала бить по клавишам открывая различные вкладки. Стоявший рядом с монитором Рекс, при всём своем желании и старании, не смог разобрать названия сайтов. После пяти минут бешеных поисков, терпение Джессики было вознаграждено - она нашла то, что искала!  
>С диким воплем Джесси выпрыгнула из окна приземлившись точнёхонько на ветку дерева.<br>- La senorita Jessica! - завопил Базз. - Que haceis? Os matareis!  
>С разбегу ковгёрл перепрыгнула с одного древа на другое, а ведь между ними было не меньше двух метров! В минуты страха Джесси могла выделывать неповторимые трюки, а в минуты решимости - просто чудеса!<br>- Джесси! Ты куда? - крикнул Хемм, но Джесс его не слушала.  
>Она аккуратно перелезала с ветки на ветку и спрыгнув с дерева перебежала через дорогу и скрылась в неизвестном направлении.<br>Игрушки замерли в шокированном молчании. Они никак не могли осознать и принять происходящее.  
>Джесси ушла, её больше нет...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Атмосфера в комнате Бонни была накалена до предела. Лютик нервно потирал копыта. Картофель сидел рядом с грустной женой и Хеммом и сердито ворчал:  
>- В этом вся Джесси! Стоит только появится проблемам, как она даёт задний ход!<br>- Не наговаривай на девочку. - миссис Картофелина взяла мужа за руку. - Мы же не знаем, зачем она побежала...  
>- Она сбежала! Потому что у нас сразу два свихнувшихся парня, по совместительству, наши бывшие лидеры!<br>Хемм задумчиво вздохнул.  
>- Знаешь, я не думаю, что Джесси так просто кинула бы нас. Наверное у неё появилась какая-то идея...<br>- У тебя-то такая идея откуда? - скептически изогнул бровь Картофель.  
>- Рекс! - позвал Хемм.<br>Динозаврик робко подошёл к друзьям.  
>- Скажи-ка нам, дорогой наш друг, - приторно улыбнулась свинка, - что же такое Джесси набирала на компьютере?<br>- Ну... э-э-э... - Рекс нервно заламывал лапки, - мы с Трикси просмотрели последние ссылки... Джесси заходила в поисковик.  
>- Что она могла там искать? - удивился Спиралька.<br>- Она зашла на сайт детских игрушек. - встряла в разговор Трикси. - Старых игрушек. Мы с Рексом там немного полазили, но не нашли ничего примечательного...  
>- Что бы Джесси там не искала, - задумчиво проговорил Клоун, - это было для неё важно. Иначе бы она объяснила нам...<br>- Стоп! - Хемма вдруг осенило. - А знаете, с чего всё началось? - игрушки покачали головами. - Я точно помню, что за несколько минут до своего... побега, Джесси разговаривала с Вуди...  
>- Ну и спрашивается, чего мы здесь стоим? - возмутился Картофель. - Пойдёмте, допросим нашего хиппи-шерифа!<br>Уверенной походкой, вся дружная компания подошла к грустившему Вуди. Парень поднял глаза на разъярённых друзей и грустно вздохнул.  
>- Джесси ушла из-за меня?<br>- Нет нет, что ты, Вуди! - запротестовала успокаивавшая его Долли. - Вовсе не из-за тебя...  
>- Мы пока не знаем этого! - грубо оборвал её Картофель и повернулся к парню. - О чём вы с ней говорили?<br>- О моей амнезии. - Вуди сник ещё больше. - Джесси пыталась помочь мне вспомнить что-то, но потом почему-то убежала.  
>Картофель хотел было обрушить на Шерифа очередную гневную тираду, но миссис Картофелина его остановила.<br>- Скажи, Вуди, - она ласково погладила ковбоя по голове, - а что именно вы пытались вспомнить?  
>- Ну... - Вуди напряг память, - это что-то связанно с моей профессией.<br>- Шерифа? - предложил Спиралька.  
>- Нет, ковбоя.<br>- Ковбоя... - протянул Хемм.  
>- Вот после этих слов Джесси и побежала к компьютеру, - рассказал Вуди, - а что было дальше вы и сами знаете.<br>- Выходит, Вуди вовсе не при чём. - обрадовался Лютик.  
>Вуди грустно вздохнул. Не зная почему, он чувствовал себя виноватым перед друзьями и Джесси. За спиной Шерифа раздалось тихое поскуливание. Он обернулся и увидел перед собой грустного Буллзая. Казалось, его глаза вобрали в себя всю Земную тоску. Конь грустно потёрся о руку хозяина и снова заскулил. Вуди рассеянно погладил коня по спине.<br>- Не переживай. - тихо подбодрил он Буллзая. - Она вернётся. Вот увидишь, Джесси обязательно вернётся. - Вуди и сам в это верил.  
>Так и сидели втроём: тихая Долли успокаивала Вуди, который в свою очередь утешал Буллзая. Лишь изредка до их сознания доходили обрывки фраз, типа:<br>- Она больше не вернётся... мы этого не знаем... с чего она вдруг сорвалась с места... может Базз знает?... нет, сегодня они почти не общались...  
>А Базз в это время сидел в своём «Зведзалёте» и думал, думал, думал...<br>Думал о произошедшем. Пытался понять причину побега Джессики. Может быть, это он напортачил? Может она убежала из-за него - Базза? Но почему? Он что-то не так сделал? Всё же было хорошо, просто отлично!  
>- «<em>Как я мог её упустить?<em> - горько думал Базз. - _Я же обещал всегда быть рядом! Но почему она убежала, и куда?_» - Базз ломал голову над вопросами, на которые не мог найти ответов.  
>- Привет.<br>Базз нехотя повернул голову. У звездолета стояли Вуди с Буллзаем.  
>- Не хочешь к нам присоединиться? - робко поинтересовался ковбой.<br>Разумеется Базз не понял ни слова, но за время общения с Джессикой она научился различать голосовые интонации и понимать основной смысл её слов. Так же и сейчас он понял Вуди. Понял, что Шериф грустит не меньше его самого. Трое друзей уселись на кубики и повисла напряженная тишина. Никто не знал с чего начать разговор и поэтому друзья просто смотрели на закат и ждали, ждали, ждали... Чего ждали? Неизвестно. Просто ждали. Время от времени Базз и Вуди посматривали на часы и обменивались беспокойными взглядами - когда же Джесси вернётся? У обоих было странное предчувствие, что вот-вот откроется дверь и в комнату с улыбкой забежит Джесси и прыгнет в распростертые объятия друзей...  
>Но время шло, а Джесс всё не было. Уже и Бонни легла спать. Она заметила пропажу куклы, но объяснила это тем, что Джесси решила спрятаться от злых монстров из шкафа.<br>Около полуночи в окне раздался тихий скрежет. Поёжившись, игрушки списали его на жуткий ливень на улице. Однако скрежет не смолкал. раздираемый сомнениями, Буллзай подошел к окну и заржал как обезумевший. В панике игрушки кинулись к нему и начали было успокаивать, как вдруг замитили по ту сторону окна игрушку. Суди по шляпе, это был ковбой. Он стоял за окном под проливным дождём и требовал, чтобы его впустили.  
>- Пустите его! - потребовал Вуди. - Он же промокнет!<br>Переступая через страх, Картофель, Клоун и Хемм приподняли окошко, давая ковбою войти. Теперь, стоя посреди сухой детской, в дали от дождя, было ясно, что перед игрушками ковгёрл. Буллзай, не веря своему счастью, продолжал резвиться у её ног. Базз пригляделся повнимательней и ахнул. Её джинсы были испачканы грязью, блузка после дождя казалась прозрачней и призрачней, со шляпы всё ещё стекали тонкие струйки дождевой воды. Это была она, пусть по уши в грязи, пусть мокрая до нитки, но всё-таки это была она!  
>- Джессика! - впервые в жизни, Базз произнёс её имя на чистейшем английском.<br>- Джесси? - не поверили Картошки.  
>- Джесси? - афигели Хемм и Спиралька.<br>- Джесс! - облегчённо вздохнули динозаврики, Вуди, Долли, Клоун и Лютик.  
>- Да, это я! - сердито поздоровалась девушка. - Мне вот интересно, почему меня не пускали в комнату и заставили мокнуть под дождём?<br>- Мы тебя не узнали! - радостно сообщил Вуди.  
>- Вот спасибо.<br>- ДЖЕССИКА! - громыхнул Базз и хотел было метнуться к девушке, но та жестом его остановила.  
>- Ребят, я конечно всё понимаю, вы рады меня видеть, очень скучали...<br>- И волновались! - сердился Хемм.  
>- ...но, если вы не возражаете, мне надо принять душ. Кто мне в этом поможет?<br>- Давай я? - послышался чей-то более низкий голос.  
>Только сейчас игрушки заметили, что Джесси была не одна, а в компании двух таких же ковгёрл.<br>- Спасибо. - поблагодарила Джесси и повернулась к остальным. - Давайте решим сразу: я не буду рассказывать вам, где меня весь день черти носили... пока, а вы не будите на меня сердиться. Хорошо? Кстати, знакомьтесь! Это Марго - Джесси указала на шатенку с высоким конским хвостом, - а это Эрика, - на такую же шатенку, но с двумя косичками. - Кто мои подруги, объясню после того, как мы вымоемся.  
>Развернувшись на каблуках и оставляя за собой дорожку мокрых следов, Джесси и её подруги направились в ванную, оставив обескураженых игрушек стоять на месте.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

- Бонни! Дорогая! – звала мама. – Мы так опоздаем.  
>- Бегу, мам! – крикнула девочки и побросав игрушки побежала к маме.<br>Как только за Бонни закрылась дверь, игрушки встали и все как один повернулись к Джесси.  
>- Рассказывай! – потребовал Хемм.<br>- Не кричи на неё! - в один голос крикнули Марго и Эрика, вылезая из под кровати и встав по обе руки от Джесс.  
>- Друзья, - вмешался в перепалку Вуди, - давайте мы все успокоимся и дадим Джесси рассказать всё, что она хочет.<br>- Спасибо, Вуди. – улыбнулась ковгёрл и повернулась к рассерженным игрушкам. – На всем очень тяжело из-за того, что случилось с Баззом...  
>- Тяжело – не то слово. – проворчал Клубень.<br>- А когда Вуди потерял память, стало ещё тяжелее…  
>- К чему ты клонишь? – поторопила девушку миссис Картофелина.<br>- Если вы будете перебивать меня каждую минуту, - поцедила Джесси, - я ничего не буду вам рассказывать!  
>- Ладно-ладно, - затараторил Вуди, - прости их, Джесс. Просто мы все за тебя волновались! Рассказывай.<br>- Так вот, когда Вуди рассказал мне о своих ощущениях, я подумала об овечках...  
>- Овечки спасут мир! – усмехнулся Хемм, но наткнувшись на убийственный взгляд Джесси, сразу замолчал.<br>- Я пошла искать в интернете нужную информацию, и когда нашла – сразу побежала за помощью. Нельзя было медлить, - Джесс посмотрела на своих подруг, - иначе девчонки ушли бы из города.  
>- Если не секрет, - Трикси заинтересованно разглядывала новых знакомых, - как ты узнала, что... они городе и собираются уходить?<br>- Вы не поверите, - усмехнулась Марго, - но у игрушек есть свой сайт.  
>Игрушки разинули рты.<br>- Да мы и не верим! - выдавил Рекс.  
>Ковгёрл загоготали.<br>- Мы постоянно там сидим. – беззаботно пояснила Эрика. – Залезаем в компьютеры, вводим название ссылки, и общаемся с остальными кочующими игрушками.  
>- Понятно... - протянул Хемм. – Тогда зачем ты заходила на сайт старых детских игрушек?<br>- А вот это, - таинственным голосом ответила Джесси, - я расскажу вам потом. Самое главное, что я нашла Марго и Эрику. Они будут помогать нам с Вуди и Баззом, и помогут мне найти кое-кого...  
>- А кто они такие? – спросил Спиралька, с подозрением глядя на новых ковгёрл.<br>- Девчонки сами о себе расскажут, - бросила Джесси, - а я пока заглажу свою вину...  
>И с этими словами девушка подбежала к одиноко сидящему у звездолета Баззу.<br>- Привет! – лучезарно улыбнулась она. – Как ты без меня?  
>- La senorita, - сокрушенно вздохнул Базз, - que no hago asi? Por que? – он не решался поднять взгляд. - Por que huis todo el tiempo de mi?<br>- Базз, – прошептала Джесси садясь к нему на колени, - ты мой.  
>Джесс нежно провела рукой по его лицу. Рейнджер посмотрел в её глаза, полные раскаяния и забыл обо всём на свете. Обняв девушку, Базз осторожно поцеловал её и Джесси ответила от души. Они оба улетели в свой собственный мир, бесконечно далёкий от настоящего.<br>Увлечённые поцелуем, игрушке не заметили смотревшую на них Марго. Она внимательно наблюдала за действиями рейнджера и впервые ей в голову пришла одна парадоксальная мысль...


	9. Chapter 9

- Вуди! - через всю комнату крикнула Джесси. - Как настрой?  
>- Я счастлив! - просиял Вуди, оборвав речь Эрики. - Какие планы на сегодня?<br>- Как обычно, - пожала плечами Джесс, - в интернет.  
>- И всё-таки, что ты там ищешь? - в очередной раз полюбопытствовал Лютик.<br>- Скоро узнаете. - хитро улыбнулась рыжая и побежала к компьютеру.  
>Базз лежал на подоконнике и смотрел в небо, покрытое перистыми облаками. Он уже не обращал внимания на то, что Джесси постоянно сидит в интернете, хотя рейнджера это иногда раздражало.<br>- Базз? - послышался голос Марго. - Можно присесть?  
>Базз молча указал на свободное место. Радостно вздохнув, Марго подсела к Баззу и на несколько минут они замолчали.<br>- Ну, - первой нарушила тишину Марго, - как ты?  
>- Mi en orden. - по инерции ответил Базз, не отрывая взгляда от облаков.<br>- Ясно... - ковгёрл расстроилась явному нежеланию рейнджера говорить с ней. - Базз, а ты не хочешь...  
>- Базз! - раздался нечеловеческий вопль Джесси.<br>Лайтер подпрыгнул как ужаленный и в два счёта оказался рядом с девушкой.  
>- Amable, algo ha pasado? - взволнованно спросил Базз.<br>Джесси быстро начала показывать ему какие-то картинки с сайта, а Марго сжала кулаки - к Джесси Базз стремглав понёсся, а её, Маргариту, даже взглядом не удостоил.  
>- Это просто хамство! - громко воскликнула ковгёрл и к ней тут же подбежала Эрика.<br>- Марго, в чём дело?  
>Вместо ответа, Рита молча указала на сидящую за компьютером парочку.<br>- Ну, Базз и Джесси сидят в инете. - пожала плечами наивная Эрика. - Что в этом такого?  
>- Эри, - закатила глаза Марго, - на Джесси мне с высокой башни. Она мне мешает! Она всё время с ним.<br>Эрика снова посмотрела в сторону компьютера и тут до неё наконец дошло. Эрика схватилась за голову.  
>- Ты что? - в ужасе прошептала она. - Базз, это запретная территория!<br>- С чего ты взяла? - вскинула брови Марго. - На нём же не написано _«Собственность Джесси»,_ так? Значит, формально, он свободен!  
>- Ты не можешь так поступить! - Эрика схватила подругу за плечи и встряхнула. - Джесси твоя подруга, она доверяет тебе! Ты забыла наш кодекс?<br>- Да забей ты на кодекс! - фыркнула Марго. - Я всегда получаю то, что мне нужно, а нужен мне Базз.  
>- Ага, Джесси так просто тебе его и отдаст. - нервно усмехнулась Эрика. - Они же любят друг друга! - пыталась она достучаться до подруги. - А если ты что-то начнёшь делать... ты же знаешь Джесс, она церемониться не будет. Просто даст тебе в глаз и выбросит из окна!<br>- Ничего, за счастье надо бороться! - с готовностью ответила Марго и оттолкнув Эрику, громко крикнула - Базз, мне нужна твоя помощь!


	10. Chapter 10

В комнате Бонни наступил очередной «рабочий» день. У всех были свои дела: Рекс и Трикси снова помогали Джесси в её поисках и, будучи посвященными в её тайну, отказывались рассказывать остальным об известной информации. Лютик и Буллзай Катали на себе горошин инопланетянчиков и те радостно кричали - «Оо-о-о-а-а-а-о-о-о !» - с трудом держась за сёдла и гривы скакунов. Клоун, Вуди и Долли играли в покер на желания и Долли постоянно проигрывала что-нибудь смешное. А вот группа, состоящая из Картошек, Хемма, Спиральки и Шикалки, обсуждала один давно интересующий их вопрос.  
>- Мм-м-м-м... а вы уверенны, - робко поинтересовалась миссис Картофелина, - что это так?<br>- Дорогая, - мистер Картофель с трудом сдерживал раздражение, - это же невооруженным глазом видно!  
>- Согласен - кивнул Хемм. - Вчера вечером наблюдал за ними. Похоже, Марго решила всерьёз взяться за Базза.<br>- И главное, - возмущенно рычал Спиралька, - её совсем не волнуют чувства Джесси.  
>Тут вся компания разом посмотрела в сторону компьютера.<br>- А чуства-то хоть остались? - скептически изогнул бровь Шикалка.  
>- Давайте не будем переводить стрелки на Джесс! - потребовала миссис Картофелина. - Девочка делает всё, чтобы вернуть Вуди память, а хоть кто-нибудь ей спасибо сказал?<br>Друзья опустили стыдливые глаза в пол. Как не крути, а Картошечка была права - Джесси действительно никто не отблагодарил!  
>- Надо будет сказать ей, когда выпадет случай. - пробормотал Картофель.<br>- Слушайте, она когда-нибудь остановится? - спросил Спиралька. - Мне кажется, что Джесси слишком много на себя берёт... Я имею ввиду, - поспешил объясниться пёс, увидев глаза друзей, - что она заработалась. Ей бы отдохнуть не помешало!  
>- Это точно. - кивнула миссис Картофелина. - Бедная девочка, ей приходиться все проблемы почти в одиночку решать, всё на себе тащить...<br>- В последнее время она стала кем-то вроде нашего лидера, а тут ещё и эта «подруга» Марго. - на последних словах лицо Хемма скривилось.  
>- На Джесси действительно много свалилось, - встрял в разговор Рекс, - она просто не успевает за всем приглядывать.<br>- О! - воскликнул Спиралька. - Вот кто нам сейчас нужен!  
>- Как продвигаются поиски? - осведомился Картофель.<br>- Всё отлично! - радостно сообщил динозаврик. - Мы почти у цели! Джесси очень устала и сказала, что продолжим только завтра. У нас внеплановый выходной! Я так понял, Джесс хочет провести его с Баззом.  
>- Базз будет счастлив! - радостно хлопнула в ладоши миссис Картофелина.<br>- Тогда я проведу его с тобой. - Картофель ласково преобнял растрогавшуюся жену.  
>Беседа плавно перетекала в обсуждение планов на день грядущий, как на с кровати Бонни вдруг раздался нечеловеческий вопль:<br>- МАРГО! ТЫ ПОПАЛА!


	11. Chapter 11 бонус к Chapter 10

Марго внимательно наблюдала за Джесси. Та сидела с динозаврами в интернете и как обычно торчала на сайте. За несколько дней пристального наблюдения, Марго заметила в действиях Джесси определённый алгоритм: вот переключила картинку, скопировала ссылку, набрала что-то в поисковике, открыла новую картинку, снова скопировала ссылку... О! Для разнообразия решила зевнуть. Понаблюдав за девушкой ещё немного, Марго со всей скоростью понеслась к звездолету Базза.  
>Рейнджер мило играл в прятки с инопланетянчиками и горохом-в-стручке. Марго сжала губы - вот только этой зелёной мелочи ей сейчас не хватало! Прочистив горло она крикнула:<br>- Базз!  
>Рейнджер обернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови. Марго махнула рукой и полезла на кровать - там остальным будет сложнее всего её увидеть. Базз обречённо вздохнул - он бы предпочёл провести это время в обществе Джесси. В последнее время им редко выпадала такая возможность. Лайтер ухватился за край пододеяльника и мигом оказался рядом с Марго.<br>- Давай присядем? - предложила она, усаживаясь на мягкую детскую кроватку. Базз счёл лучшим постоять, но приготовился слушать.  
>Марго хитро улыбнулась - сегодня она решилась на серьёзный и ответственный шаг. Если всё пройдёт гладко, то хуже от этого никому не станет. Она ещё раз обвела взглядом комнату: Джесс и динозавры за компом; Спиралька, Картошки, Шикалка и Хемм что-то оживлённо обсуждали; Эрика и Вуди играли со скакунами; анимешный котик и Клоун сменили Базза и развлекали зелёную малышню. Победно вздохнув, Марго встала и игриво посмотрела на Базза и спросила:<br>- Базз, а ты никогда не хотел изменить что-нибудь?  
>Обычно таким тоном говорила Джесси, когда флиртовала с ним. Так-что услышав те же интонации в голосе Марго, Базз слегка напрягся.<br>- Y en que el asunto? - наугад спросил он.  
>- Я заметила, - продолжала мурлыкать ковгёрл, - что в последнее время Джесси совсем не удивляет тебе внимания.<br>- A que aqu Dzhessi? - осторожно поинтересовался Базз.  
>- Знаешь, Базз, ты такой храбрый, решительный и красивый! Я была бы рада познакомиться с тобой поближе... - говоря это, Марго потихоньку приближалась к рейнджеру, который не отодвигался назад лишь из вежливости. - Мне кажется, что со мной ты был бы счастливее. - Марго состроила милую моську. - А ещё мне кажется, - она почти касалась губами "наушников" Базза, - что так и должно быть...<br>В этот момент Марго прыгнула на руки удивлённого рейнджера и обхватив его вокруг шеи впилась в его губы крепчайшим поцелуем. В первые секунды Базз даже не понял, что случилось, но сообразив, он попытался оторвать от себя девушку. Он что есть сил обхватил её за плечи и потянул, но Марго словно приклеилась к нему!  
>- Слушай, Базз, я хотела...<br>По спине рейнджера побежал холод, а Марго, чувствовавшая себя на седьмом небе, была готова закричать от радости, и с громким чмоком отцепилась от Базза. Оба повернули головы в одну сторону. С отвисшей челюстью на них смотрела... Джесси. В глазах девушки ясно читался вопрос "Что происходит?". Обретя дар речи она озвучила свой вопрос. Марго мигом смекнула что к чему и ответила:  
>- А разве не ясно? - молчание в ответ. - Нам с Баззом вместе было очень хорошо. А ты нам помешала.<br>Перед глазами Джесси всё потемнело. Она почувствовала странную слабость во всём теле и едва успела схватиться руками за деревянную опору кроватки - подкосившиеся ноги уже не держали.  
>- МАРГО! - завопил неизвестно откуда взявшийся Лютик. - ТЫ ПОПАЛА!<br>- Dzhessi! - крикнул наконец пришедший в себя Базз. - Esto no lo que has pensado!  
>Базз попытался взять девушку за руку, но та её слабо одёрнула. Базз побледнел. Марго ликовала.<br>- Что у вас происходит? - послышался с пола крик Картофеля.  
>- Ничего страшного. - победно пропела Марго.<br>Лютик яростно уставился на предательницу и крикнул друзьям:  
>- Марго предала Джесси!<br>- Как? - спросил Рекс.  
>- Она увела у неё Базза!<br>В комнате наступила гробовая тишина. Все были поражены и возмущены такой наглостью.  
>- Ну и что? - во весь голос поинтересовалась Марго. - Что в этом плохого?<br>- Она ещё спрашивает! - такой злой Долли ещё никто не видел. - Это низко и подло!  
>- Если это произошло, - ковгёрл не помнила себя от радости, - значит Баззу со мной было лучше, чем с ней.<br>Тут все разом посмотрели на безмолвную Джесси. Девушка осела на колени и отрешенно смотрела в пространство.  
>- Dzhessi... - тихо шептал Базз. - Dzhessi...<br>Он попытался привлечь её к себе, но она отстранилась. Тем временем все игрушки залезли на кровать и уставились на подругу.  
>Джесси прикрыла глаза, она не могла поверить в произошедшее. Базз, который всегда был верен ей, Базз, которому она доверяла больше чем себе, он... он предал её. Предал, как никто раньше не предавал. Девушка судорожно вздохнула и на простыню упали несколько солёных капель. Подобно крикам одиноких детей, каждая слезинка была пропитанна горем.<br>- Джесси... - осторожно позвал Вуди.  
>Он положил руку на плечо сестры. Джесс молча сняла её и встала на ноги. Она спокойно прошла мимо державшихся за руки Картошек, мимо сочувствующих Хемма со Спиралькой, мимо сердитых Шикалки Лютика и Долли, и даже не обратила внимания на несчастный взгляд Буллзая. Девушка подошла к Марго и посмотрела на бывшую подругу.<br>- А ты поступаешь как настоящий ковбой, - тихо сказала Джесси, - бьёшь по самому больному. - и пошла в сторону окна.  
>- Dzhessi! - в отчаянии позвал Базз.<br>Ковгёрл обернулась и Базз поморщился, как от удара - В глазах Джесси было столько горя и обиды, что Базз пожалел о том, что появился на свет. Лучше б она на него кричала, пинала ногами, вышвырнула из окна, лишь бы не смотрела, как сейчас.  
>- Мне надо подышать... - слабо прошептала Джесси и не то выпрыгнула из окна, не то выпала...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Джесси лежала в клумбе посреди цветов и думала. О чём она думала? О предательстве врагов, которых она считала друзьями? О потерянной любви, которой возможно и не было? О дружбе, снова сделавшей её преданной людям? Наверное, обо всём сразу.  
>Прикрыв глаза, Джесси вспоминала все свои пятьдесят с лишним лет. Как в старом фильме, перед деревянной девушкой проносились картики-воспоминани я из далёкого прошлого...<br>Вот игры с Эмили. Такая маленькая забавная девчушка! Такая зелёная и счастливая, она ещё не сталкивалась с ложью и изменой. У неё ещё всё впереди. Джесси наслаждалась каждой секундой, проведённой со своей первой хозяйкой. Но прошло время и Джесси стала не нужна. Сначала несколько лет под кроватью, потом отдана в благотворительность . Эмили отказалась от неё, предала их нерушимую дружбу.  
>Снова вихрь грустных воспоминаний о долгих годах, проведённых в пыльной, тесной, старой и тёмной коробке.<br>А вот и Буллзай со Старателем! Новый просвет. Буллзай оказался самым радостным конём, которого Джесси когда-либо встречала. Старатель стал для неё кем-то вроде наставника, почти отцом. Теперь появился Вуди и всё раскрылось. Старатель оказался никаким не другом, а самым злейшим врагом! Это было больно, но Джесси выдержала это предательство - рядом с ней теперь были друзья!  
>Вот она в новой команде, стала игрушкой Энди. Милый шустрый мальчишка! Игры с ним - как приток свежего воздуха для игрушки. Но дети растут. Джесси смирилась с мыслью, что Энди отказался от неё, но всё же продолжала любить память о нём. Он поступил с ними по совести и отдал свои игрушки замечательной девочке, которую Джесси полюбила даже больше Эмили.<br>Крошка Бонни была на редкость жизнерадостным ребёнком. Милая, заботливая и такая фантазёрка! Снова вернулись игры, снова вернулось счастье! Но глядя лишь поверхностно, можно упустить длительный и довольно значимый эпизод жизни.  
>С самого первого дня своего появления в доме Энди, Джесси привлекла внимание Базза Лайтера. Странный этот космонавт! Со всеми он спокойный и храбрый, а рядом с ней он становился каким-то... даже слово сложно подобрать! Он так мило заикался, говорил смешные и обнадёживающие глупости. С ним Джесси всегда было хорошо и спокойно. После «Солнышка» у них завязался роман. Казалось бы, так будет всегда и Джесси скоро привыкнет к смене хозяев, к серьёзным отношениям с игрушкой, но не тут-то было.<br>Вместе с проблемой «Базз-испанец» появилась проблема «Вуди-хиппи». Джесси решила, что если она найдёт давнюю любовь Вуди - Бо Пип, то это поможет её другу вернуть папямь. Она позвала на помощь Марго и Эрику - кочующих игрушек. Кто ж знал, что в тихом омуте водятся ТАКИЕ черти?  
>Теперь Джесси поняла, что чувствовал Вуди, когда у него отняли Бо. Боль. Невыносимая боль. Хочется забыть, вычеркнуть эту игрушку из памяти. Ответ пришел сам собой. Джесси даже думать не пришлось - на столько всё стало очевидным.<br>Девушка открыла глаза и повернула голову. Рядом с ней сидел Вуди и смотрел ей в глаза, словно спрашивая «Что же это?».  
>- Ты забыл всё, что связанно с ней, потому что <em>ты сам этого хотел<em>. - прошептала Джесси. - Ты был готов на всё, лишь бы не чувствовать эту боль. Тебе не нужно ничего вспоминать...  
>Вуди тепло улыбнулся и нагнулся к уху сестры.<br>- _Теперь твой черёд._ - ласково прошептал он.  
>Глаза Джесси широко раскрылись, губы непроизвольно растянулись в радостной улыбке. Она знала причину такого странного поведения, знала, что это её конец, но на последок посмотрела в глаза исчезающего видения и шепнула:<br>- Всё будет хорошо...

- Мама! Мама! - кричала девочка.  
>- В чём дело, Бонни?<br>- Тут Джесси лежит!  
>- Наверное она выпала из окна...<br>- Тогда я пойду домой и поиграю?  
>Не дожидаясь ответа матери, Бонни побежала в свою комнату. Она усадила все свои игрушки за столик и началось чаепитие.<br>- Джесси, ты хочешь конфетку? - радостно спросила Бонни, пока Джесси «пила чай».  
>Вместо ответа - светлая улыбка. Бонни взяла Джесси в руки и посмотрев на неё, замолчала.<br>И тут произошло то, чему игрушки так и не смогли найти объяснения. Бонни крепко обняла свою куклу и положив её на кровать залилась слезами.  
>- Мамочка! Мамочка! - плакала малышка. - Обними меня!<br>Мама Бонни прибежала с такой скоростью, словно в комнате дочери был пожар.  
>- Что случилось, детка? - взволнованно спросила она.<br>Вместо ответа, Бонни прижалась к матери и шепнула:  
>- Я тебя люблю...<br>Мама взяла дочь на руки и отнесла в гостиную, где накормила её пряниками с молоком.  
>Игрушки повскакивали со своих мест и кинулись к лежащей подруге.<br>- Джесси! - позвал на бегу Спиралька.  
>Ответа не последовало. Миссис Картофелина села рядом с ней.<br>- Ну-ну, - успокаивала она, как ей казалось, плачущую девушку, - Джесси, детка, всё будет хорошо. Ну, посмотри на меня.  
>Никакой реакции. Джесси продолжала недвижно лежать лицом вниз. Тогда игрушки все вместе начали успокаивать подругу. Ничего не помогало. К компании утешителей подошла Эрика. Она внимательно осмотрела Джесси. Она видела подобные случаи и догадывалась, что с её подругой, но молчала. Просто не хотела верить в это. Наконец не выдержав. она тихо сказала:<br>- Джесс не очнётся.  
>В комнате наступила тишина и все уставились на пластмассовую девочку с косичками. К Эрике хорошо относились - сразу после падения Джесси она рассказала о Марго всё, что знала и тем самым доказала невиновность Базза.<br>- Что значит, она не очнётся?  
>Базз сел на колени и взяв Джесси на руки, перевернул её лицом вверх. Все увидели её жизнерадостную улыбку, её счастливые глаза.<br>- Нет... - прошептала Марго. Она хотела лишь внимания Базза, но никак не смерти подруги. - Что я наделала, что я наделала... - шептала ковгёрл, но её никто не слушал - всё внимание было приковано к Джесси.  
>Каждая чёрточка её лица говорила «Всё будет хорошо».<br>Это были последние слова, сказанные девушкой. Последнее, что она чувствовала - тёплая и яркая надежда.


	13. Chapter 13 Десять лет спустя

Это заключение. Наслаждайтесь!

* * *

><p>- Дети! Дети! Пожалуйста, играйте осторожнее! - молящим голосом кричала миссис Картофельная Голова своим зелёным детишкам, играющим в догонялки.<br>- Дети! - крикнул через всю комнату мистер Картофельная Голова. - Слушайте, что вам говорит мать!  
>Немножко расстроившись, горошины замедлили скорость своего качения.<br>Немного в сторонке Клоун, Шикалка, Долли, Хемм и Лютик обсуждали спектакль, который хотели поставить на Рождество. Они уже давно порешили поставить «Ромео и Джульетту», осталось только разобраться, кто скажет ключевые фразы.  
>Тем временем Рекс, отчаянно краснея, звал смущающуюся Трикси посмотреть недавно вышедшие «Тачки 2». Их вздохи и ахи начались прошлым летом, после просмотра «Сумерек».<br>Рядом с тумбочкой стоял Вуди и держал на руках Эрику, покрывая её лицо поцелуями.  
>- Вуди! Хватит! - смеялась Эрика.<br>В ответ Шериф оторвался от неё и возмущённо сказал:  
>- Ты эгоистка, только о себе и думаешь! - поймав на себе взгляд девушки, он пояснил - А может мне не хватит?<br>Эрика попыталась шутливо ударить любимого по плечу, но тот ловко перехватил её руку и прижался к ней губами. Вдруг, за их спинами раздалось выразительное фырканье. Обернувшись, ковбои увидели Буллзая и захохотали: седло и морда коня были обклеены рождественской мишурой! Вуди поставил смеющуюся Эрику на пол и обратил своё внимание к скакуну.  
>- Что, Буллзай, - хохотал Шериф, срывая с лошади мишуру, - у Элли рождественское настроение?<br>В ответ Буллзай ударил копытцем и улыбнулся - дочери Энди Девисона прощалось обсалютно всё.  
>За всей этой картиной с тумбочки наблюдал Базз. Они с Вуди, занимали почётное место у кровати хозяйки. Впрочем, не они одни - с самого первого дня маленькая Элли прониклась искренней и непонятной игрушкам любовью к рыжеволосой ковгёрл, которая в данный момент лежала на коленях Базза. Рейнджер поглаживал её волосы и время от времени тихо шептал:<br>- Джесси, ну что же ты? Просыпайся, дорогая... Ты нужна мне, как воздух... Завтра у нас Рождество, ты же так его любишь! Ну же, милая, очнись...  
>- Базз?<br>Он поднял голову и увидел перед собой Шерифа.  
>- Привет, Вуди.<br>Ковбой посмотрел на Джесси.  
>- Ну, что?<br>- Никаких изменений. - убито вздохнул Базз.  
>Вуди участливо хлопнул друга по плечу. Уж он-то знал, что Базз от своего не отступится. Тут Шерифа подхватил ветер воспоминаний...<br>Вот первый день забвения Джесси. Эрика рассказывает всем о планах Марго, которая прерывала её рассказ громкими утверждениями, что добилась бы своего раньше, если бы «эта малявка» её постоянно не отговаривала. Так Эрику и Базза признали невиновными в случившемся, а Марго была со свистом вышвырнута из окна. После этого вся дружная компания пыталась привести Джесси в чувство, но как уже сказала Эрика, Джесси не очнулась. Было много слёз. Эрика и Вуди поочерёдно утешали друг друга и постепенно их дружба переросла в лёгкий роман, а затем - в крепкую любовь. Через некоторое время к Вуди частично вернулась память, но он так и не вспомнил Бо Пип, и никогда её не вспомнит.  
>Сильнее всех страдал Базз. Первые дни он не мог сказать ни слова, только сжимал в объятиях Джесси. Но через несколько дней он вдруг заговорил на чистейшем английском и заявил, что вспомнил всё, до единой прожитой минуты. Через несколько лет Бонни отправила свои игрушки на чердак. За эти годы чувства Базза ни на искру не остыли. Очередным утром на чердаке, Вуди стал невольным свидетелем того, как Базз любовно стирал пыль с лица любимой и оставил на её губах нежный поцелуй. Он почти не выпускал её из рук. За всё время забвения Джесс, из глаз рейнджера не пролилось ни слезинки. <em>«Мужчины не плачут»<em> - повторял он себе.  
>Игрушки не долго пылились на чердаке. Однажды в гости к Бонни приехал Энди. Бонни, поднявшись с коробкой на чердак, сложила в неё все игрушки и отдала бывшему и новому владельцу. Вернувшись домой, игрушки узнали, что их Энди женился на замечательной девушке по-имени Элис и у них есть маленькая дочь, трёх летняя Элли. Она была замечательной девочкой с такой же обширной фантазией, как у папы. С тех пор почти все жили припеваючи. Но для Базза детские игры отошли на задний план. С каждым годом он всё меньше хотел играть, и всё больше времени глядел в недвижное лицо прекрасной ковгёрл. Он по-прежнему любит Джесси и не теряет надежды, хотя не слышал её голоса почти десять лет. Он злился, злился на своих друзей. Злился за то, что они могли жить, любить, радоваться жизни, нет... за то, что Джесси этого не могла. Обида буквально жгла его изнутри. Базз практически перестал общаться с друзьями, исключением был только Вуди.<br>Глядя на сестру, Шериф спросил:  
>- Ты как, всё ещё...<br>- Да.  
>Ещё раз хлопнув друга по плечу, Вуди пошел к Эрике, он больше не мог выносить этой траурной атмосферы.<br>Базз вздохнул и снова принялся разговаривать с Джесси. Он рассказывал ей о своих мыслях, о чувствах, обо всём происходящем. Так просидел до тех пор, пока в комнату не вбежала маленькая Элли. Детское воображение превратило Базза в Санта Клауса, Джесси, Вуди, Шикалку и Долли в эльфов, а Хемма, Буллзая, Лютика и Спиральку в северных оленей. Игра затянулась до глубокой ночи.  
>Санта уже собирался взлетать на санях, когда в комнату вошел двадцативосьмилетни й Энди.<br>- Элли, тебе пора спать. - с напускной серьёзностью заявил парень.  
>- Ну па-а-а-ап! - заканючила девочка. Ей совсем не хотелось останавливать игру.<br>- Спи давай! - Энди взял дочь на руки и уложил в кроватку. - Санта Клаус дарит подарки только тем детям, которые крепко-крепко спят! - с этими словами Энди укрыл девочку одеялком. - Спокойной ночи.  
>Поцеловав дочь перед сном, Энди выключил свет и вышел из комнаты. Услышав размеренное детское сопение, оповещающее о том, что Элли уснула, Базз сел и положил голову Джесси себе на колени.<br>В её глазах отражались звёзды, которых она не могла увидеть. Лучезарная улыбка, как и десять лет назад, говорила _«Всё будет хорошо»._ Базз погладил её волосы и замер. Он не мог понять, что чувствовал. Словно внутри всё больно сжималось, а в глазах что-то жгло. Он моргнул и перед его взором всё поплыло. Базз моргнул ещё несколько раз и по его щеке покатилась одинокая слеза. Она упала на блузку рыжей ковгёрл и мгновенно впиталась в ткань. При лунном свете рейнджеру показалось, что он уловил в глазах Джесси некий проблеск жизни. Этого Базз вынести не смог. Крепко сжав Джесси в объятиях, он уткнулся лицом в её блузку и зарыдал, зарыдал во весь голос. Вся боль, что копилась в нём эти десять лет, вырвалась наружу.  
>Игрушки повскакивали со своих мест и принялись утешать рейнджера, напоминали, что совсем рядом спит Элли, но Баззу было всё-равно. Ему было больно, грустно и одиноко. Одежда Джесси была уже мокрой от слёз - хоть отжимай, а Базз всё не мог остановиться. Внезапно, чьи-то руки - чьи-то нежные и такие знакомые руки - обвили шею космонавта.<br>- Не плачь, - тихий голос ударил в самое сердце, - всё будет хорошо.  
>Базз поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Джесси. Не улыбающееся своей странной улыбкой, не замёрзшее в мгновение счастья, <em>а живое.<em>  
>- Джесси... - прошептал Базз вставая на ноги и поднимая её.<br>- Джесси. - выдохнула стоящая вокруг компания.  
>Никто не мог поверить в происходящее, на их глазах свершилось чудо.<br>- Базз, - Джесси смотрела на рейнджера с безграничной любовью, - спасибо.  
>- За что? - еле шевеля языком спросил Базз.<br>- За любовь. - шепнула ковгёрл и этого было достаточно.  
>Базз медленно притянул к себе Джесси и на фоне полной Луны, их губы сплелись в нежном и сладком поцелуе...<p>

* * *

><p>С нетерпением жду ваших отзывов о моём тварении!<p> 


End file.
